


Fishin' For Love

by LunaLoudFan23



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLoudFan23/pseuds/LunaLoudFan23
Summary: Sam asks Luna to take care of her fish while her family is on vacation so Luna does everything possible to make sure nothing happens to it.





	1. A Favor

Luna stood in the hallway of her school and played her guitar, just as she normally did. All of sudden, the fifteen year old brunette heard someone say her name and looked up to see her girlfriend coming towards her. “Hey, Sam.” Luna said. “Hey, sweetie. Listen. My family is going on vacation for a week and I need you to take care of my fish for me while I’m gone.” Sam said. “Why me?” Luna asked curiously. “Well, you're my girlfriend so I trust you. Plus, you have a bunch of pets at home so I know you're good with animals.” Sam said. “Most of them are Lana’s, but I see what you mean. I'd love to take care of your fish, love.” Luna said, slipping into her British accent. Sam giggled and said, “You're the best, Lunes.” before hugging the brunette. The bell rang to signal the start of another period so the girls kissed and said “I love you” then went to class. 

After school, Luna retrieved her cargo from Sam then headed home. “I'm gonna take good care of you, little dude. Sam is counting on me and I can’t let her down.” Luna said to the goldfish, who’s name was Martin. The Loud residence definitely lived up to its name. The remaining children did their usual stuff as Luna carried Martin upstairs and to her room then cleared a space for him on her nightstand before placing him. “There you go, brah. You’ll be safe there until Sam gets back.” Luna said to Martin. “Hey, Luna. Who are you talking to?” Lana asked. “Sam's fish. She’s going on vacation for a week so I’m caring for him.” Luna said. “Can I help?” Lana asked. “Sorry, Lans. I know that other than plumbing and mechanics, pet care is your thing, but Sam asked me to watch Martin so he's my responsibility. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find Cliff so I can make sure he knows Martin isn’t food.” Luna said, patting her sister on the head as she left the room. At the diner table, Rita made an inquiry about her childrens' day at school. “Clyde and I made a volcano in science class. It was cool.” Lincoln said. “I hit a home run during gym.” Lynn said. “I wrote a new poem.” Lucy said. “What about you, Luna?” Rita asked. “Sam asked me to care for her fish while her family take a week long vacation since we have a bunch of pets.” Luna said. “That and you're her girlfriend so she loves you.” Lola teased. Luna turned slightly pink and said, “Shut up, Lols. You’ll understand when you're older.”

Everyone lined up for the bathroom and Lori said, “I could literally find some books on how to take care of fish if you want.” “Thanks for the offer, dude. But, I need to take care of Martin by myself. Sam is counting on me.” Luna said. “She literally named her fish Martin?” Lori said. “Hey. I don’t judge Bobby so don’t judge Sam. She can name her pets anything she wants.” Luna said. The next morning, Luna climbed down from her bunk and fed Martin before getting dressed then went to some books. Luan walked in her room so she her sister reading about fish. “Something smells fishy in here. Get it?” Luan said. “Come on, dude. Be serious. I’ve gotta make sure nothing happens to Martin. Sam is counting on me. If I don’t take proper care of the little dude, I'm looking at a one way ticket to Break Up City.” Luna said.


	2. Death Of A Fish

Lily made her way into Luna and Luna’s room and caught sight of Martin on the nightstand. “Fishy!” Lily said. Suddenly, Luna came in and picked the one year old up. “Whoa. Not so fast, Lil. Fishy not a toy.” Luna said, before setting Lily down in the hall. Meanwhile, the remaining Loud siblings were holding a sibling meeting. “Luna has literally been guarding that fish like he's a priceless jewel for the past two days. She won’t even let anyone help care for him.” Lori said.  
“Martin belongs to Sam and Luna doesn’t want to let her down. I understand how she feels. It’s the same way with me and Edwin.” Lucy said with Edwin placed in her lap. “Oh, please. I don’t get why you care so much about a stupid bust!” Lynn said. “Gasp.” Lucy said, placing her hands on each side of Edwin's head. “Oh, don’t cover his ears!” Lynn said. 

“Guys, focus! Luna can’t be the only one taking care of Martin. She needs help. And I have a plan on how we do it.” Lincoln said. Later, Luna was listening to music while vacuuming and singing, ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’ by Queen so Lincoln and Lana snuck into her room and grabbed Martin off the nightstand. “If we hurry, we can get him back here and in place before Luna gets done with her chore.” Lincoln said. Lana nodded and the two carried Martin downstairs and out the door for a ride in the wagon.  
Martin was returned just in time for Luna to get done vacuuming so Lincoln and Lana quickly ran out of the room and pretended to be playing in the hall. “Hey, Martin. Looks like you need your bowl cleaned, mate.” Luna said, taking Martin into the bathroom.  
Lori walked in and saw the tub full of water with Martin in it. “Luna, why is Sam's goldfish swimming in the bath tub?” Lori asked. “I’m cleaning his bowl so I figured the little dude would like a bath too.” Luna said.  
“If he’s taking a bath, he needs bubbles.” Leni said, opening a bottle of bubble bath. “No, Leni! Don’t! Soap kills-” Luna said before Leni accidentally dropped the bottle in the tub. “-fish.” Luna said, finishing her sentence. “Oops.” Leni said.  
“We have to get him out of there! Hand me a cup or something!” Luna said. “Here.” Lori said, giving Luna the cup from the sink. Luna uses it to scoop Martin out of the tub before pulling him out, rinsing him off and putting him in the fish bowl.  
“Come on, mate. If you die, so does my relationship with Sam. Blow a bubble, move a fin, anything.” Luna begged. But nothing happened.  
Luna banged her head on the fireplace while saying, “I'm doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed… Whoa. I’m also dizzy.” “Giving yourself a concussion isn’t going to make things any better. Believe me, I know.” Lynn said. “This wouldn’t even be happening if you dudes would’ve just let me take care of Martin by myself! Now, he's dead. And so am I when Sam comes home and I have to look at that angelic face and tell her I failed. I'm a bad girlfriend. Sam will never trust me again.” Luna said as she sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands.  
At that moment, Luna walked in with a little plastic bag. “Look what I got as a prize at the fair.” she said. In the bag was a goldfish. “That’s perfect, Luan! Goldfish basically all look the same! We just have to put the one Luan got in the bowl and Sam will never know the difference!” Lincoln said excitedly.  
Luna sighed and said, “I guess it’s worth a shot. Thanks, Luan.” then took the new fish from her sister and bringing it upstairs. “I hope this works.” Luna said to herself. Suddenly, Luna heard her phone ringing and looked at it to see a picture of blonde waving at her. Luna screamed in panic, but answered it anyway. “Hey, baby. How's it going?” Luna said. “It’s pretty great. I miss you though.” Sam said. “Aww! I miss you too, love.” Luna said. “How's Martin?” Sam asked. “Ummm… He's rockin’. You know, just swimming around in his bowl.” Luna said, laughing nervously. “You sound odd. Is everything okay? Are you sick?” Sam said. “What? Uhh, yeah. Everything’s fine. The only kind of sick I am is love sick.” Luna said. “Aww! You're so sweet. I love you.” Sam said. “I love you too, my beautiful sunshine girl.” Luna said. “Well, I better go. See you soon, Looney Tunes.” Sam said. “Bye, Sam.” Luna said, hanging up before groaning and sinking into her beanbag chair.


	3. Postcard

The next day, Luna stared at the new fish in despair while wallowing in self pity. “I’m dead. When Sam finds out Martin died, my relationship with her is gone. Gone like a choo choo train, gone like yesterday, gone like a soldier in the Civil War. Bang, bang.” Luna said. “I’ve never seen her like this. You know it’s bad when she starts referencing country songs.” Lincoln said.   
“I feel so terrible. I didn’t mean to kill Martin.” Leni said. “We know you didn’t, Leni. It was literally an accident. And if Sam really loves Luna, she'll understand that.” Lori said.   
Luna decided to take a walk and clear her head, but it didn’t help. Everywhere she looked, something reminded her off Sam tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and said to herself, “How could I have been so careless? I tried everything to keep Martin safe and he still ended up dying. Sam is my world and now I’m going to lose her.”   
Suddenly, Luna heard someone say her name and saw Ruth waving at her. Other than Luna, the girl with her hair over her eyes was Sam’s best friend. Luna absent minded wave back and Ruth could see something was wrong so she run to her bff's girlfriend's side. “What’s the matter, Luna? Usually you're as happy as a clam.” Ruth said. “Sam asked me to watch her goldfish for her while she’s on vacation and he died.” Luna said. “Oh.” Ruth said.   
“He was swimming in the tub while I was cleaning his bowl then Lori and Leni came in the bathroom. Leni was about to put bubble bath in the water so I tried to stop her and she accidentally dropped the bottle. Now I’m going to lose the one girl I’ve wanted to spend my life with.” Luna said.   
“Luna, listen to me. Sam is the sweetest girl I know. All you have to do is tell her what happened and she’ll understand.” Ruth said. “I hope you're right, brah.” Luna said.   
Two days passed and Lori came in with the mail, handing Luna something from the bundle. It was a postcard from Sam. The front had a picture of the Sharp family wearing Hawaiian shirts and lei with the words Wish You Were Here printed on the card. Luna flipped it over and read what Sam wrote.   
Hey, Lunes. I don’t know what to say other than I love miss you. Just to let you know, you're getting the biggest kiss I can muster when I get back to Royal Woods. I just know you'd have a blast here. I think about you all the time. Simon keeps teasing me as usual, but I don’t care. I just want to be in your arms again.   
Forever Yours,   
Sam  
“Great. Now she’s guilt tripping me.” Luna said to herself as she set the postcard down.


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this one a parody of a Boy Meets World episode.

Sam returned from vacation and met Luna in front of the school. “Looney Tunes!” Sam said excitedly, pulling Luna into a hug and an extremely passionate kiss. “I'm happy to see you too, Samurai.” Luna said with a smile. “You didn’t miss too much, did you?” Sam asked.

“Maybe a little. I have something to tell you… Leni accidentally killed Martin while I was cleaning his bowl. Luan brought home a replacement she won at the fair, but I’ve spent the rest of the week mentally beating myself up about everything.” Luna said, trying to hold back tears. “Luna…” Sam said, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.   
At that moment, the bell rang so Sam said, “We’ll talk about this more later. Love you.” and kissed Luna on the cheek before going inside. “Love you too.” Luna said.   
In between classes, Ruth and Sam were talking by the lockers. “Have you talked to Luna yet?” Ruth asked. “We had a little chat before the first class started and she told me what happened.” Sam said.   
“She feels awful about it. I’ve never seen her so gloomy before.” Ruth said. “I know. This whole thing about Martin is just eating her up inside. That’s what makes her such a great girlfriend.” Sam said.   
“So, are you going to let her know there’s nothing to worry about?” Ruth asked. “Yeah. I am. Because I’m in love, Ruth. I don’t mean high school ‘I love you' ‘I love you, too,’ I mean I am in love with Luna Loud. And I wanna be. There’s nobody else in the world for me and there never will be.” Sam said. Ruth and Sam hug.   
In the cafeteria, Luna was sitting at a table with her guitar and Sam walked over to her. “What are you doing by yourself?” Sam asked. “Well, I was hoping I could sit up here and play my axe then a beautiful girl would come over tell me I was playing sick chords and we’d fall in love. It worked once.” Luna said.   
Sam sat down next to her girlfriend and the brunette continued. “I’m sorry about Martin. You trusted me and I let you down. After what happened, I was so scared that you were going to hate me.” she said. “Luna, is that what you think? That I hate you? I’m your girlfriend. You can always talk to me.” Sam said, rubbing Luna's back.  
“Your pet fish died because of me.” Luna said. “But it’s just a fish. Accidents happen and I understand that. I love you. And I will always love you.” Sam said.   
“So, you forgive me?” Luna asked. “There’s nothing to forgive.” Sam said, kissing Luna passionately. Luna returned the kiss and said, “You're amazing, Sam. I'm glad you’re my girlfriend.”   
“And glad you’re mine. Besides, the fish I gave you wasn’t even the original Martin anyway.” Sam said. “He wasn’t?” Luna asked. “No. Look, I'll show you.” Sam said, taking out a small journal from her pocket and moving into her girlfriend’s lap. “This is a log book I've kept since I first got him.” Sam said, showing the pages of the journal. 

Day One:   
Fish gets named after great uncle. 

Day Two:   
Simon kills fish by playing ball in the house.   
“Wow. So, the Martin you gave me lasted longer than the original did.” Luna said. “Mhmm. It wasn’t easy to forgive Simon, but he did make up for it by getting me a new one with his allowance. He can be a good brother sometimes. Even if he’s a pain most of the time.” Sam said.   
Luna moved Sam's hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Despite being Luna’s girlfriend for a while, the blonde couldn’t help but blush. “I love you, my beautiful sunshine girl.” Luna said. “I love you too, my sweet purple pixie.” Sam said, kissing Luna on the lips.


	5. Surprise News

The next day, Sam ran to Luna’s house in excitement and rang the doorbell. “Hey, Sam.” Luna said when she answered the door. Sam grabbed Luna by the shoulders and said, “Guess what, Lunes! The fish Luan brought home from the fair was a girl! I woke up and saw babies in the fish bowl!”   
“That’s rockin', love!” Luna said in her British accent. Sam giggled and said, “I know, right? I just had to come tell you so I got dressed and came straight here.” as Luna let her in.   
“Funny that you use the word ‘straight’, dude.” Luna said jokingly. “You’re terrible. Come here, you.” Sam said, grabbing Luna by her shirt and throwing her onto the couch then sitting on top of her. The two fifteen year old girls made out until they were interrupted by Lynn. “Hello.” Lynn said.   
“Hi. Please go away.” Luna said, looking at her thirteen year old sister. “Shouldn’t you two be upstairs doing that?” Lynn asked.   
“We’re just kissing, Lynn. I'm sure Lori and Bobby have done the same thing.” Sam said. “Not so enthusiastically they haven’t.” Lynn said.   
“Just go to the backyard and practice your soccer goals or something, brah!” Luna said. Lynn got her ball then went outside and Luna said, “Never any privacy around here.”   
The girls sat up and Sam said, “I hear you. Simon is my only sibling and I still never get a moment of peace.” Luna smiled at Sam and said, “Thanks, dude.”   
“For what, sweetie?” Sam asked in a confused tone. “For not being made at me about the whole Martin thing.” Luna said.   
“Lunes, I told you. Accidents happen.” Sam said, caressing her girlfriend’s cheek. “I know, but the thought of losing you still scares me to death. You’re my world, Sam.” Luna said.   
“And you're mine. Which is why even though I get a little mad at you sometimes, nothing will ever weaken my love for you. Not even your sister killing my fish. Okay?” Sam said. “Okay. I’m the luckiest girl in the world to be dating you, Sam Sharp.” Luna said.  
“Not as lucky as I am to be dating you, Luna Loud.” Sam said as the two wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately.   
The girls decided to get some fresh air so they began walking in the park while holding hands. “It’s such a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Sam said. “Totally. You know what’s even more beautiful though?” Luna said. “No. What?” Sam said, pretending she didn’t already know the answer while preening her hair.   
“You.” Luna said with a lovestruck smile. “Oh, Luna.” Sam said, blushing. The brunette gently placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and tenderly kissed her lips.   
“I love you.” the girls said in unison, causing them both to giggle. Suddenly, they heard their names and looked to see Ruth and George.   
“Hey, you two lovebirds.” George said. “Hey, dudes.” Luna said with her arm around Sam.   
“I see everything’s fine between you.” Ruth said. “Yeah. Guess I was freaking out for nothing.” Luna said sheepishly.   
“I can understand why you were worried though. You love Sam and you don’t want to lose her.” George said. “But, you have to remember that she loves you too and the last thing she ever wants to do is break up with you.” Ruth said.   
“She’s right, Lunes. In fact, it’s not even on the list. I love you far too much to even consider it.” Sam said, kissing Luna on the cheek. “You two are just the cutest thing I've ever seen. Anyone who doesn’t support your relationship is clinically insane.” Ruth said.


End file.
